


How Do I Look?

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy with powers, F/M, Witch!Darcy, not sure if I should also tag as dark fey because I’m not sure of the difference yet sooooo, the power of sass and flirting but she’s always had those powers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: Darcy has cool witch, finger-snapping powers—no not those kind. This is how Bucky finds out.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/James ‘Bucky’ Barnes
Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819978
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	How Do I Look?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Maleficent 2 a few weeks ago and all I could think about was Darcy with powers/ Witch!Darcy / Dark Fey!Darcy flicking... well wiggling (?) her fingers and doing magic cuz why the fuck not. Anyway this is because of that. Enjoy.

Darcy is standing in her living room trying on different outfits and looking at herself in the full-length mirror. 

She hears her front door open and calls out, “Oh good Nat, what do you think of this one?” 

Silence.

“Okay, what about this one?” 

She snaps her fingers on her right hand and her outfit changes from a white, knee length, short sleeve dress with a deep v-neck to a red flowery design dress that had a nude layer underneath to match her skin tone. 

She’s silence for a few moments before her she catches the reflection of the light from the metal arm. Nerves get the best of her and she blurts out, “Well since Nat isn’t here, which out fit did you like better?” 

He scratches the back of his neck with his right hand and blushes just a little. “I guess I’d go with the red.” 

She snaps her fingers again and her the dresses start to automatically alternate on her body slowly—every few seconds—giving her some time to pick the right one. 

She turns back to the mirror twisting her body to view her backside in the mirror. She stares for a few more minutes in just the red and with another snap of her fingers she’s in a tank top and soffee shorts. 

She goes to the kitchen and grabs the ingredients for a grilled cheese. 

“You can go sit down. You just standing there is kinda weird.” 

He blinks at her, confusion stuck on his face until he sits down on the couch and realization slowly starts to show. 

“Wait a minute! That’s how your coffee is _always_ hot.” 

She flips the sandwich with a, “Duh.” 

After a few minutes of quiet—him look at her tv that had the volume on pretty low and her focusing on these sandwiches, she pressed on. “So, you really don’t have anything else to ask me?” 

He closes his eyes and lays his head on the back on the sofa letting out a light chuckle and confesses, “Honestly, not really.” 

She smiles and starts humming to herself while she finishes up the snack. 

Curiousity getting the better of him and he proceeds to ask her, “So what else can you do?”

She turns off the stovetop and plates the 5 sandwiches. Three on one plate and two on another. 

“This.” And with a snap of her fingers the plates are on the coffee table, with two glasses of root beer while she’s straddling his lap and happily eating one of her sandwiches. 

She leans in really close before whispering, “Neat trick huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Epilogue / Extra stuff: 
> 
> So after eating the delicious grilled cheeses she snaps her finger and then he’s in just his boxer briefs. On the same couch. He’s hands reflexively go to her hips and hers on his shoulders. 
> 
> A/N:  
> Also in case it wasn’t implied Nat was supposed to help Darcy pick an outfit but instead she sent Bucky because he had had a crush on Darcy for quite some time and was too nervous to make a move. :) 
> 
> Darcy’s [first dress](%E2%80%9C) and [second dress](%E2%80%9C).


End file.
